RussiaxReader Delicate Sunflower
by Yuku-Nii
Summary: You and Ivan has been friend for a while, but things didn't went right as time pass on.


The cool wind is blowing as the plant dance along with the air. It was a warm sunny day as I sit next to my good old friend Ivan Braginski. I look at him and smile, "Isn't the weather today nice?" I ask him. "Da, it is," he said as he look up to the cloudy blue sky, "I wish this moment can last longer," he sigh. I giggle at his remark and ask, "Why? You know you could always visit my place, it is always like this." Ivan laugh and stood up. "I wish I could be you, you're not lonely at all. You are always surrounded by people who adore you. I am jealous, you always have that bright smile that warms everyone's heart...and so does mine, I just- I don't want to admit that I like it. I just don't like that feeling you always give me. I feel too welcome around you…" Ivan close his eyes as the wind lightly blow his soft blond hair, "You understand?"

Suddenly I laugh at Ivan as he somehow feel annoyed. I stand up on my feet as I ran away from Ivan. It was not the first time he have told me he envy me. I hated when he mention this to me. It started by the day I first met Ivan, we had a connection, we've been talking and laughing, we become close friends. Up until now, we have took our steps on a different direction. The more we walk the more we won't be near each other like we used to be. I have no idea what is in Ivan's mind...Perhaps he hated me from the start and wished to never meet me. That's what I think… If he never meet me he would been happier…

Suddenly the wind blew again, as I notice a yellow pedal flew along with the wind. I put my arms up has I jump as high as I can to grab the yellow pedal. I took notice that it is a pedal from a sunflower. "Ah I remember the first time I met Ivan, it was at a gardens of sunflowers. It was a beautiful day that time. I remember the look of Ivan when he was talking to the sunflower. It is like they were his special friends. He took care of them so well that they grew up proud and tall, they bloom so beautifully…" I sigh, it was a good time. Just like Ivan said, "I wish this moment can last longer…"

I walk up to a hill where the sunflower pedal flew up to me, when I reached there. I found thousands of sunflower standing in front of me. Suddenly I feel wet tears flow down my cheeks.

"I-I'm crying? How can this be, it is just a sunflower….But looking at it makes me feel sorrow.." I look down on my feet as I notice a sunflower laying on the grass. I grab the sunflower noticing that some of the pedal has been plugged off. "You are broken…Just like us."

Today I have a meeting with the Axis and the Allies countries. I really don't want to go but it is part of the business. No excuses...But Ivan is there. Thinking of him right here right now makes me want to cry. Perhaps knowing that he hated me make me feel sad.

"Yo (y/n)!" Shouted the loud American. Ah yes that happy outgoing American. Alfred F. Jones. He was my childhood friends and even till now we are still good friends but he don't hangout with each other because of our busy schedule. "Hey Al, what's up?" I smiled.

"Not much, I'm just getting ready for the meeting. Oh yeah, by the way are you free this afternoon? I want to hangout with you like the old time man. It has been awhile since we had fun," He laugh. "Now that you mention it, I feel like having a little fun since I've been feeling down lately," I said. "Great! That will be a date then," Alfred smiled happily. "W-wait what!?" "It's too late to say 'no' haha!" Alfred laugh, "Anyway we need to go to the meeting room now or we'll be late!"

When I got into the meeting room with Alfred. I saw Ivan sitting next to Yao as he read his paper of documents and talking about it with Yao. Suddenly he took notice of me and blush knowing that we both are gazing at each other. The gaze didn't last when Alfred grab my hand taking me to a nearest seat. I saw Ivan glaring at Alfred with so much hatred. I then look at Alfred as he smile at me leaning up to my ears and whisper, "You shouldn't be near that monster." My eyes widen and push Alfred away. Everyone took notice of my action. Kiku came up to me and ask, "What is wrong (y/n)?" Trying my best not to stutter my voice, I smiled and replied, "O-oh nothing, I'm just tired…" "Well to bad, you will just have to deal with that. This is an important meeting and no one can make excuses leave," Ludwig said. "Whatever it is (y/n), you need to be nice to your childhood friend. Don't want to break you two apart do we?" Francis added. "I agree, you two are good friends and shouldn't fight." Ivan joined. I feel shock at how he have the audacity to tell me that. Is he trying to mock me? Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it…

Finally the meeting is over. Time to go home- "Yo (y/n), where are you going? Did you forget the promise date?" Alfred shouted loud enough for everyone in the meeting room to hear. I stand there speechless. I wanted to leave here alone but, I can't. I'm scare…

Suddenly I felt hand grabbing mine as it drag me away from everyone as possible. I look up to the person who dragged me. It was Ivan, looking angry as ever. "Ivan…" I quietly call his name. Ivan turn around glaring at me with his gaze, then push me into a room which happen to be his office. "And now you want to break my heart?" Ivan ask, he lock the door securely and walk up to me pushing me once again to the wall. I feel frighten from his aura. Ivan laugh, "Finally, you're scared of me," he chuckled. "Ivan, what the hell is wrong with you all of the sudden?" "'What the well is wrong with me?' Why don't you ask yourself?" He then raise his hand and swing it towards me to slap me on the face, leaving a huge mark on the sides of my cheek. Tears suddenly flow from eyes. "Oh you're crying now? You hate me don't you?" I can't stop crying. It hurts, not because Ivan slap me. It hurts because I never care about how he feel. This is the real Ivan, standing before me. I could feel the sadness within him. "I'm sorry…" I apologize, looking up to him and smile. He just glare at me and with a growl he storm up to me and hit me once again. Punching and kicking every part of my body leaving me with bruises and broken bones. I deserve this, I hurted Ivan's feeling ever since. I am the reason why Ivan is feeling depressed….Suddenly my vision started to become blurry as I saw the door flew open with four mens standing with a shock expression. The first person was Arthur who been taken care of me ever since I was a little girl. With such a shock in his face he became disgusted at Ivan and storm into the room to stop him from beating me up. He must have feel horrified at my form. Then there was Yao and Francis, luckily for Arthur they ran up to him as well helping him to stop Ivan. Finally Alfred….He was there standing in front of me with tears in his eyes. He walk towards me and whispered again, "I told you he was dangerous, you just won't listen to me can you?"

-Ivan's POV-

It has been years since the incidence happen… I wonder how she have been doing. Knowing that I am a country and that I could not be lock up like a normal human. (y/n) have to stay with Arthur...It's fine with me, I guess I could visit her home. I wanted to go there one last time to see her beautiful sunflowers.

I got there to her home, I notice a small old lady standing up at the hill viewing the sunflowers. I walk up there to her and her knowing my presence she spoke, "Isn't today a nice weather? It'll be such a shame since it won't last much longer," she turn around, "Boy, you better go before this day will be dead and gone." I started run towards the sunflowers. Searching around, I spotted a short sunflower that is tied to it stems. I walk towards it and notice a note on the ground. I took the note and open it.

_Someday I wish we both can become a sunflower and be surrounded by every sunflowers out there and dance together as we enjoy this sunny day. I love you and I wish you feel the same way._


End file.
